1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus which is capable of receiving an image transmitted via a communication line and printing the received image on a recording paper sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile machine is known which is provided with an ink-jet printer. For preventing a deterioration of the printing quality due to clogging of an ink flow path (hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cink clogxe2x80x9d) in such a facsimile machine, the printer is controlled to print an ink supply mark (e.g. a black dot) at the trailing edge of a recording paper sheet, and a mark sensor such as a reflection type photoelectric tube is provided to detect the ink supply mark. If the central processing unit (CPU) of the facsimile machine determines that the detection of the mark sensor shows a deterioration of the printing quality, the CPU notifies such a deterioration at a display of the facsimile machine while also shifting the operation of the facsimile machine to the memory reception mode.
However, the prior art facsimile machine is disadvantageous in that an ink supply mark (not forming a part of the fax-received image) is printed on a recording sheet unless an ink clog occurs, and the user has no option of avoiding such a printing mode. Indeed, some users consider that an ink supply mark should not be printed on a recording sheet.
Further, the prior art facsimile machine has been also found disadvantageous in that an ink supply mark may be erroneously detected by the mark sensor when disturbing light enters from outside, and that the memory for backup of the fax-received data may become readily full due to frequent memory reception of the fax data.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a communication apparatus by which a user can optionally select whether to print an ink (print material) supply mark on each recording sheet or not.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a communication apparatus which is capable of preventing an erroneous operation even when disturbing light enters from outside before or in the course of printing a fax received image.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a communication apparatus which is capable of conveniently preventing a memory from becoming full.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a communication apparatus which is capable of prompting the user to take appropriate actions for preventing a memory from becoming full.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a communication apparatus comprising: a receptacle for containing a print material; a receiver for receiving an image through a communication line; a printing section for printing the received image on a recording sheet with the print material while also printing a print material supply mark at an edge portion of the recording sheet; a detecting unit for detecting the print material supply mark; and a controller for selecting, in response to a user""s operation, a mark-on state in which the printing section is allowed to print the print material supply mark and a mark-off state in which the printing section is prohibited from printing the print material supply mark.
With the communication apparatus described above, the user has the option of selecting the mark-on state and the mark-off state. If the user selects the mark-off state, no ink supply mark is printed on the recording sheet for satisfying the user""s preference. If the user selects the mark-on state, an ink supply mark is printed on each recording sheet for detection by the mark sensor, whereby appropriate steps may be taken at the time of an ink clog or an ink run-out.
The selection of the mark-on state or the mark-off state may be performed by operating the keys of an operation section. For instance, two specific keys of the operation section may be pressed together to switch from the mark-on state to the mark-off state or vice versa. However, such a manner of operation is not limitative.
Typically, the communication apparatus comprises a facsimile machine. Alternatively, however, the communication apparatus may be a multi-function apparatus which has a fax transmission function, a printing function, an image scanning function and a copying function under the control of a computer.
Preferably, the print material may be an ink for monochrome printing or color printing. The ink may be typically in the form of a liquid, but it may be a solid ink which is melted at the time of printing. Alternatively, the print material may be in the form of powder such as toner for electrophotographic process.
The receptacle for the print material may be a cartridge which is replaced as a unit. A plurality of cartridges may be removably mounted at the printing section for purposes of color printing. Alternatively, the receptacle may be a fixed container to which an amount of the print material is replenished at the time of exhaustion.
The communication line may comprise a public or private communication line which may be wired or wireless.
Typically, the printing section may comprise an ink jet printhead. Alternatively, the printing section may incorporate an electrophotographic process cartridge.
The print material supply mark printed by the printing section may be a black dot for example. However, the size, color and configuration of the print material supply mark may be optionally selected.
The detecting unit may comprise a reflection type photoelectric tube, but this is not limitative.
The controller may comprise a CPU of the communication apparatus which performs various function on the basis of various programs and data read out from a ROM and/or an EEPROM.
According to a preferred embodiment, the communication apparatus further comprises a memory for storing the received image, and the controller controls the memory to store the received image while the printing section is held in the mark-off state.
The memory for this purpose may comprise a RAM. However, other memory such as a flash memory or a hard disk is also usable for the storage of the backup data.
The controller is further being capable of selecting, in response to a user""s operation performed in the mark-off state, a backup-on state in which the memory is controlled to store the received image and a backup-off state in which the memory is controlled not to store the received image.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a communication apparatus comprising: a receptacle for containing a print material; a receiver for receiving an image through a communication line; a printing section for printing the received image on a recording sheet with the print material while also printing a print material supply mark at an edge portion of the recording sheet; a detecting unit for optically detecting the print material supply mark and for optically detecting disturbing light; and a controller for controlling the printing section to perform successive steps of printing the received image on the recording sheet regardless of detection by the detecting unit with respect to the print material supply mark if the detecting unit detects the disturbing light immediately before starting the printing.
The detecting unit for the second aspect of the present invention may comprise a single sensor which is commonly used for detecting the print material supply mark and the disturbing light. Alternatively, the detecting unit may comprise two different sensors; one for detecting the print material supply mark and the other for detecting the disturbing light.
Again, the communication apparatus may further comprise a memory for storing the received image as backup data. In this case, the controller selects a backup-on state and a backup-off state in response to a user""s operation. In operation, the controller held in the backup-on state controls the memory to store the received image if the detecting unit detects the disturbing light immediately before starting the printing. Conversely, if the detecting unit does not detect the disturbing light immediately before starting the printing, the controller held in the backup-on state controls the memory not to store the received image. Further, the controller held in the backup-off state controls the memory not to store the received image regardless of detection by the detecting unit with respect to the disturbing light.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a communication apparatus comprising: a receptacle for containing a print material; a receiver for receiving an image through a communication line; a memory for storing the received image as backup data; a printing section for printing the received image on a recording sheet with the print material while also printing a print material supply mark at an edge portion of the recording sheet; a detecting unit for optically detecting the print material supply mark and for optically detecting disturbing light; and a controller for controlling the printing section to stop printing the received image while controlling the memory to store the received image if the print material supply mark is not normally detected by the detecting unit in the course of the printing; wherein the controller controls the printing section to stop printing the received image while controlling the memory to store the received image regardless of detection by the detecting unit with respect to the print material supply mark if the detecting unit detects the disturbing light in the course of the printing.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a communication apparatus comprising: a receptacle for containing a print material; a receiver for receiving an image through a communication line; a memory for storing the received image as backup data; a printing section for printing the received image on a recording sheet with the print material while also printing a print material supply mark at an edge portion of the recording sheet; a detecting unit for optically detecting the print material supply mark and for optically detecting disturbing light; and a controller for selecting a backup-on state and a backup-off state in response to a user""s operation, the controller also selecting, in response to another user""s operation, a mark-on state in which the printing section is allowed to print the print material supply mark and a mark-off state in which the printing section is prohibited from printing the print material supply mark; wherein the controller performs four different control modes in accordance with different combinations of the backup-on state, the backup-off state, the mark-on state and the mark-off state.
In a first control mode performed by the controller which is held in the backup-on state and the mark-on state, the following steps take place. If the detecting unit detects the disturbing light immediately before starting the printing, the controller controls the memory to store the received image in addition to controlling the printing section to print the received image and the print material supply mark. If the print material supply mark is normally read by the detecting unit in the absence of the disturbing light in the course of the printing, the controller controls the memory not to store the received image while controlling the printing section to print the received image and the print material supply mark. If the print material supply mark is not normally read by the detecting unit in the absence of the disturbing light in the course of the printing, the controller controls the memory to store the received image while controlling the printing section to stop printing the received image. If the detecting unit detects the disturbing light in the course of the printing, the controller controls the memory to store the received image while controlling the printing section to stop printing the received image regardless of detection by the detecting unit with respect to the print material supply mark.
In a second control mode performed by the controller which is held in the backup-off state and the mark-on state, the following steps take place. The controller controls the memory not to store the received image but controlling the printing section to print the received image and the print material supply mark regardless of detection by the detecting unit with respect to the disturbing light. If the print material supply mark is not normally read by the detecting unit in the absence of the disturbing light in the course of the printing, the controller controls the memory to store the received image while controlling the printing section to stop printing the received image and the print material supply mark.
In a third control mode performed by the controller which is held in the backup-on state and the mark-off state, the controller controls the memory to store the received image while controlling the printing section to print the received image without printing the print material supply mark regardless of detection by the detecting unit with respect to the disturbing light.
In a fourth control mode performed by the controller which is held in the backup-off state and the mark-off state, the controller controls the printing section to print the received image without printing the print material supply mark and without causing the memory to store the received image regardless of detection by the detecting unit with respect to the disturbing light.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a communication apparatus comprising: a display section for displaying various kinds of information; a receptacle for containing a print material; a receiver for receiving an image through a communication line; a memory for storing the received image as backup data; a printing section for printing the received image on a recording sheet with the print material while also printing a print material supply mark at an edge portion of the recording sheet; a detecting unit for optically detecting the print material supply mark and for optically detecting disturbing light; and a controller for selecting a mark-on state in which the printing section is allowed to print the print material supply mark and a mark-off state in which the printing is section is prohibited from printing the print material supply mark; wherein the controller controls the memory to store the received image in addition to controlling the printing section to print the received image when the mark-off state is selected or when the detecting unit detects the disturbing light immediately before the printing, the controller also controlling the display section to display a print result inquiry after completion of the image reception by the receiver if the received image is stored in the memory, the controller further controlling the memory to delete the backup data in response to a print-OK input by a user.
Preferably, the communication apparatus may further comprise a cleaner for cleaning a supply path for the print material. In this case, the controller controls the cleaner to clean the supply path in response to a print-NG input by the user, and the controller also controls the printing section to print out the backup data after the cleaning.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a communication apparatus comprising: a receptacle for containing a print material; a receiver for receiving an image through a communication line; a memory for storing the received image as backup data; a printing section for printing the received image on a recording sheet with the print material while also printing a print material supply mark at an edge portion of the recording sheet; a detecting unit for optically detecting the print material supply mark and for optically detecting disturbing light; and a controller for controlling the memory and the printing unit in accordance with the detection of the detecting unit; wherein the controller checks a remaining capacity of the memory before storing the received image, the controller also deleting those of the backup data which have been already printed out when the remaining capacity of the memory is found to be no more than a predetermined amount.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided a communication apparatus comprising: a receptacle for containing a print material; a receiver for receiving an image through a communication line; a memory for storing the received image as backup data; a printing section for printing the received image on a recording sheet with the print material while also printing a print material supply mark at an edge portion of the recording sheet; a detecting unit for optically detecting the print material supply mark and for optically detecting disturbing light; a cleaner for cleaning a supply path for the print material; and a controller for controlling the memory to store or not to store the received image in accordance with the detection of the detecting unit, the controller further controlling the printing section to print out any remainder of the of backup data the memory on the recording sheet after controlling the cleaner to clean the supply path.
Preferably, the controller selects, in response to a user""s operation, a mark-on state in which the printing section is allowed to print the print material supply mark and a mark-off state in which the printing section is prohibited from printing the print material supply mark, and the controller controls the memory to store or not to store the received image in accordance with the detection of the detecting unit and the selection of the mark-on state or the mark-off state.
In one example, the controller controls the cleaner to clean the supply path in response to a user""s operation.
In another example, the controller controls the cleaner to automatically clean the supply path at a predetermined time interval.
In still another example, the print material is an ink contained in an ink cartridge as the receptacle, and the controller controls the cleaner to clean the supply path automatically upon replacement of the ink cartridge.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a communication apparatus comprising: a receptacle for containing a print material; a receiver for receiving an image through a communication line; a memory for storing the received image as backup data; a printing section for printing the received image on a recording sheet with the print material while also printing a print material supply mark at an edge portion of the recording sheet; a detecting unit for optically detecting the print material supply mark and for optically detecting disturbing light; a cleaner for cleaning a supply path for the print material; and a controller for selecting, in response to a user""s operation, a mark-on state in which the printing section is allowed to print the print material supply mark and a mark-off state in which the printing section is prohibited from printing the print material supply mark, the controller controlling the memory to store or not to store the received image in accordance with the detection of the detecting unit and the selection of the mark-on state or the mark-off state; wherein the controller held in the mark-on state controls the printing section to print out any remainder of the backup data of the memory on the recording sheet after controlling the cleaner to clean the supply path, the controller held in the mark-off state preventing the printing section from printing out any remainder of the backup data of the memory on the recording sheet even after controlling the cleaner to clean the supply path.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a communication apparatus comprising: a display section for displaying various kinds of information; a receptacle for containing a print material; a receiver For receiving an image through a communication line; a memory for storing the received image as backup data; a printing section for printing the received image on a recording sheet with the print material while also printing a print material supply mark at an edge portion of the recording sheet; a detecting unit for optically detecting the print material supply mark and for optically detecting disturbing light; and a controller for controlling the memory and the printing section in accordance with the detection of the detecting section; wherein the controller controls the display section to display a print request inquiry for asking a user whether to print out the backup data of the memory, the controller also controlling the printing section to print out the backup data when the user requests so in response to the print request inquiry.
Further, the controller may also control the display section to display a print-busy indication while the printing section prints out the backup data of the memory in response to the user""s print request.
Preferably, the controller controls the display section to display a print result inquiry for asking the user as to print results after the printing section prints out the backup data in response to the user""s print request. Further, the controller also controls the memory to delete the backup data when the user makes a print-OK input in response to the print result inquiry.
Advantageously, the controller controls the display section to display a deletion inquiry for asking the user whether to delete the backup data when the user requests no printing of the backup data in response to the print request inquiry. Further, the controller also controls the memory to delete the backup data when the user requests so in response to the delete inquiry.
It is additionally advantageous if the controller controls the display section to display a no-data indication when the memory stores no backup data.
Moreover, the controller may control the memory to delete the backup data if no disturbing light is detected by the detecting unit while the printing section prints out the backup data in response to the user""s print request.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment given with reference to the accompanying drawings.